danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
השריפה בהר הכרמל
מפת אזור השריפה - החץ על בית אורן [http://www.magazin.org.il/inner.asp?page=23&article=1974'אוסף תמונות מרשים'] סרטונים A|thumb|300px|leftמזל"ט עם מצלמות תרמיות מתעד את התפשטות השריפה בכרמל. כך זיהו בחפ"ק את מוקדי השריפה ושיגרו אליהם את מטוסי הכיבוי thumb|300px|right|דן אמיר, תושב קיבוץ בית אורן, עמד וצילם את הדליקה הגדולה בכרמל. לפתע הבחין בעדשת המצלמה באוטובוס מתקרב. אמיר הצליח לתעד, רגע אחר רגע, את האש המתקרבת לאוטובוס הצוערים והופכת למלכודת מוות. צפו בתמונות המצמררות של רגעי התופת thumb|300px|left|סיור אוירי של ראש הממשלה מעל אזור האסון thumb|300px|right|מספר גיחות כיבוי של מטוס ריסוס בזמן המלחמה בשריפה בכרמל. החורשה הצמודה לרחוב ביכורים בחיפה עלתה באש, כמו גם מספר בתים ברחוב פייגין. thumb|300px|left|מבט ממצלמה באוניברסיטת חיפה לכיוון דרום-מערב סרט מהיר של כל היום (2.11.2010) בשתי דקות (צילום ל-10 דקות)אפשר לראות את העשן מתחיל בשעה 11 וחצי (ראה 1:10) ואת השריפה מתפתחת במשך היום.יער בוער. thumb|310px|right |More than 15,000 people have been evacuated from their homes as wild fires rage across northern Israel, leaving at least 40 dead.Aircraft and firefighters from around the world are on their way after Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu pleaded for help to battle his country's worst-ever forest blaze. At least 40 people have died so far as the flames sweep from Israel's National Park in Galilee to the outskirts of the city of Haifa thumb|300px|left| ההר הירוק תמיד .... [[Video:דודו אלהרר - עץ השדה.avi|thumb|300px|right|'דודו אלהרר - עץ השדה']] השריפה בכרמל - לפי הויקיפדיה העברית 200px|thumb|ימין|השריפה בהר הכרמל - מוקדים - המקור:MA1988 - הויקיפדיה העברית 200px|thumb|ימין|תחילת השריפה - צולם מהגליל (הרדוף) על-ידי אורי בקרת מהויקיפדיה העברית 200px|thumb|ימין|עשן מעל חיפה צולם מתחנת הרכבת - המקור:Ram Eisenberg - הויקיפדיה העברית השריפה בכרמל (או אסון הכרמל) פרצה בחנוכה ה'תשע"א, 2 בדצמבר 2010. בשעה 11:00 בבוקר התלקחה בכרמל שריפת יער עזה, שכילתה יער וצמחיה בשטח נרחב בין עוספיא, בית אורן, שכונת דניה בחיפה, טירת הכרמל ומושב מגדים. בשריפה נספו 41 אנשים, כ-17,000 איש פונו מבתיהם, קרוב ל-50 קמ"ר (50,000 דונם) וכ-5 מיליון עצים עלו באש. }} כבר ביומה הראשון הפכה השריפה לאסון השריפה הכבד ביותר בתולדות מדינת ישראל. הפתיח לערך בויקיפדיה העברית - הקש כאן לקריאת המשך הערך בית אורן (המקור:הויקיפדיה העברית) בית אורן הוא קיבוץ בדרום רכס הכרמל, השייך למועצה אזורית חוף הכרמל. שם היישוב מציין את יערות האורן הגדלים בסביבות הקיבוץ. היסטוריה גרעין המייסדים של היישוב הוקם ב-1934 והורכב מחברי הבחרות הסוציאליסטית יוצאי פולין ורוסיה. חברי הגרעין עבדו הכשרה במגדיאל וב-1 באוקטובר 1939 הקימו את יישובם בכרמל במסגרת חומה ומגדל. בעת הקמתו הוא היה היישוב היהודי היחיד בכרמל. כעבור שנה עבר למקום הקבע שלו ובהמשך הצטרפו אליו קבוצות וגרעיני הכשרה נוספים. הקיבוץ שימש כבסיס אימונים של ארגון "ההגנה". ב-1945 סייעו חברי הקיבוץ למבצע פריצת מחנה עתלית לחילוץ מעפילים ממחנה המעצר. }} בקיבוץ קיים אתר הנצחה לצנחני היישוב שנספו במלחמת העולם השנייה, וכן פסל "הציפור הפצועה" של הפסלת חנה אורלוף לזכרם של שלושת הצנחנים תושבי בית אורן ויגור שנספו באסון מעגן ב-1954. בשנת 1961 שקע הקיבוץ בחובות גדולים. }} ב-1995 הפך בית אורן ליישוב קהילתי, לאחר שבשנת 1987 עבר משבר כלכלי חריף. מאז עבר המשק הפרטה והוא פועל בשיטת התקציב הדיפרנציאלי. נכון ל-2010, בישוב מתגוררים כ-400 תושבים, מהם 220 חברים ו-180 תושבים. ב-2 בדצמבר 2010 פרצה שריפה באיזור עוספיה שבכרמל, אשר התפשטה לשטח קיבוץ בית אורן וסביבתו. עשרות בתים נשרפו ותושבי האזור נאלצו להתפנות. כלכלה כלכלת בית אורן מתבססת בעיקר על תיירות, בשל מיקומו בלב יערות הכרמל ואזור "שווייצריה הקטנה". ביישוב בית מלון, ספא, חוות סוסים, מרכז לאופני הרים, מועדון לילה הפועל בסופי שבוע ואולם אירועים. בנוסף מתפרנסים תושבי הקיבוץ מגידולי שדה ובננות, לול תרנגולות וממפעל למוצרי הלחמת מתכת. קישורים חיצוניים * אתר הקיבוץ * יעקב לזר, בית בפארק, באתר הקיבוצים * רוח חמסין לרוח שהייתה השפעה רבה על התפתחות השריפה המקור: הויקיפדיה העברית ימין|ממוזער|250px|סופת חול חולפת על [[ים סוף בדרכה מערב הסעודית למצרים (13 במאי 2005).]] חמסין (בערבית خمسين – חמישים) הוא רוח מדברית חמה ויבשה המנשבת באזור צפון אפריקה והמזרח התיכון, בדומה לסירוקו וסמום. התופעה נגרמת בשל שקעים ברומטריים שנעים ממדבר סהרה מזרחה לאורך חופיו הדרומיים של הים התיכון בתקופה שבין חודש פברואר לחודש יוני. החמסין מנשב בעיקר במצרים, שם הוא מופיע בסביבות חודש אפריל, ומביא עמו כמויות אדירות של אבק וחול ממדבר סהרה. במהלך החמסין הרוחות מגיעות למהירות של 140 קמ"ש והטמפרטורה עולה בשיעור של עד 20 מעלות צלזיוס על פני פרק זמן של שעתיים , Tour Egypt.}}. על פי האמונה הערבית העממית, מספרם של ימי החמסין בשנה הוא חמישים, ומכאן שמה של תופעה זו. זאת, אף על פי שהחמסין אינו מנשב בדרך כלל בתדירות של יותר מפעם בשבוע. ישנה סברה נוספת שחמישים ימי החמסין מקבילים לחמישים הימים שבין חג הפסחא לחג הפנטקוסט. במהלך מסעו של נפוליאון במצרים התקשו החיילים הצרפתים לעמוד בפני החמסין. בעת שהמקומיים הלכו לתפוס מחסה, החיילים הצרפתים התעלמו מהמתרחש עד שכבר היה מאוחר מדי. באופן דומה, גם במערכה בצפון אפריקה במלחמת העולם השנייה נאלצו החיילים הגרמנים וחיילי בעלות הברית לעצור באמצע הקרב בשל חסימת שדה הראייה וההפרעות האלקטרו-מגנטיות. הפרעות אלו נגרמו כתוצאה מהחמסין והוציאו מכלל שימוש את המצפנים. בעברית החמסין הוא שם נרדף לשרב – גלי חום ויובש, אשר מופיעים בארץ ישראל בעיקר בתקופות המעבר, בין חורף לאביב ובין הקיץ לסתיו. כמו כן, למילה משמעויות פוליטיות בישראל, שכן זה היה שם הביטאון שהוציאו חברי מצפן בשנות ה-70' וה-80' של המאה ה-20. נחל שיח [[Video:נחל שיח / בוסתן כיאט|thumb|300px|right לצפיה באחת מפינות החמד במורד הר הכרמל שניזוק מהשריפה]] (מתוך הויקיפדיה העברית) בוסתן כיאט שבנחל שיח הוא אחד מאתרי הטבע הטעונים ביותר השוכנים בלב ילבה של העיר חיפה. על אף העארכים הרבים המצויים בו והמטיילים הרבים הפוקדים אותו לאורך כל השנה, מוזנח האתר ומתפורר. צריך לשפץ ולהחזיר לו את זוהרו המקורי, למה לא עכשיו מה שבטח יבוא מחר? נחל שיח (בערבית: ואדי עין-א-סיאח או ואדי סיאח; בתרגום לעברית: "נחל המטיילים") הוא נחל אכזב בצפון מערב הכרמל. ראשיתו בתוככי העיר חיפה, והוא זורם מערבה לים התיכון. הנחל זורם בין שכונת כבאביר המשמשת כמרכז למוסלמים האחמדים בישראל ובין שכונת כרמליה. בהמשך עובר הנחל דרך כפר סמיר. לאורך הנחל יש שני מעיינות, עין שיח (סיאח) ועין משוטטים; האחרון קרוי על שם "אגודת המשוטטים" שפעלה בחיפה בראשותו של פנחס כהן החל בשנות השלושים, ממנה צמחו החברה להגנת הטבע ושבט משוטטי-הכרמל של תנועת הצופים. בערבית קרוי המעיין "עין אל פרג'" (בעברית: מעיין הישועה), ולפי המסורת היהודית והנוצרית, ממימיו שתה אלישע הנביא כאשר שהה בכרמל. באפיק הנחל ישנם שרידי כנסייה כרמליטית מהתקופה הצלבנית וכן מערה ששימשה את הנזירים, המכונה מערת קומתיים. לפי המסורת הנוצרית אליהו הנביא עצמו התגורר במערה זו. בחלקו התחתון של הנחל ניצב בוסתן כיאט - בוסתן נטוש שהיה שייך למשפחת כיאט, אחת המשפחות הערביות העשירות בחיפה שלפני קום המדינה. עצי הבוסתן מושקים ממי עין שיח באמצעות מערכת תעלות. קיימות כיום תכניות לשקם את הבוסתן כאתר תיירותי. בחלקו התחתון של הנחל, ליד בית הקברות כפר סמיר, גדלה אוכלוסייה של שיחי חלבלוב השיח. זוהי האוכלוסייה היחידה של מין זה בישראל, והיא מרוחקת מרחק רב משאר אוכלוסיות המין, המפוזרות לאורך חופי הים התיכון, ולכן הינה חשובה מאד לשימור. האוכלוסייה הצטמצמה עם השנים עקב הרחבת בית הקברות במעלה ההר, וקיימים לחצי פיתוח נוספים, כמו תוכניות להרחבת שכונת כבאביר ולסלילת כביש גישה תחתי אליה, העלולים לגרום להכחדת חלבלוב השיח בישראל. הצומח הטבעי בנחל, במיוחד בחלקו העליון, הולך ונדחק בעקבות התפשטותם של מספר מינים פלשניים של צמחים: חמציץ נטוי, כובע הנזיר, אילנתה בלוטית, ופרקינסוניה שיכנית. ימין|ממוזער|250px|בוסתן כיאט ומעליו נחל שיח mhko:Gideon Pisanty קישורים חיצוניים *וידאו המציג את בוסתן כיאט שבנחל שיח, 8/09 *סרטון של הנוף הפאנורמי של נחל שיח *תמונות ותיאור על בוסתן כיאט באתר רשימות, 9/09. *כתבה מצולמת על נחל שיח כולל תרשים מאתר yoaView הערות שוליים קטגוריה:הר הכרמל